An Inseparable Bond
by bella-books
Summary: Bella is an american exchange student coming to live with the Cullens in the UK. Edward is determined to hate her but can he overcome the undeniable pull she holds? First fanfic. Bad summary. Please read. Rated T for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first fan fiction ever and I just wanted to put this idea out there. Please tell me what you think!!!! Thank you! Bella- Books xxxx**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight. That hounour belong to Stephenie Meyer

EPOV

"Edward!" screamed the little horror I called my sister, pounding on my bedroom door. "Edward! Get up now! Mum made pancakes!"

"URG!!! Alice I'll be down in a minute! Now go away before I rip your head off!" I yelled. Jeez, I know Alice is my sister and all but boy is she annoying. I sighed and heaved myself out of bed to get ready for another day at hell, a.k.a … School.

Mum's pancakes were good. They just make your mouth water. Pancakes. That is what occupied my mind on the way to school. I purposely blocked out Alice's constant babbling unable to handle it this morning.

Unfortunately, Alice seemed to catch onto my at that moment and said "Hello? Earth to Edward! Anyone home?"

I sighed. "What Alice?"

"I said 'Do you know what day it is today?'"

"Um, it's monday Alice." How could I forget. Monday morning means waking up early – not that I mind- I just hate school.

"Yes silly" she chimed swatting the back of my head with her tiny hand, "but do you know what is happening on the fine day?"

I shook my head. I had no idea what this crazy girl was talking about. Apparently Alice could see the confusion on my face.

"EDWARD! I cannot believe you forgot! Today is the day we pick up our exchange student from the airport!" Oh. I dawned on me and cast a scowl over my face. The exchange student. Yippee … not. I cannot believe my sister signed up for this in the first place. Can't she see what is wrong with this? Exchange students come to your house and live with you for a whole year! I wouldn't mind so much apart from the fact that ours is coming from AMERICA.

I hate everything about americans. They are stupid, always blond and tanned. They have super white teeth and expect ALL english people to have posh upper class accents. I mean, my family has a decent amount of money but I do not sound like one of those private school snobs!

I tried to get my parents to see it my way but they blew my off. They think it will be a good experience and that we will learn a lot from it. Well, if this person has come to make my life hell then I will personally make sure theirs is a lot worse than mine.

We finally drew up through the gates into school. I parked my volvo and me and Alice hopped out. I slung my bag over my shoulder, ducked my head and discreetly slipped into the building.

xxx

APOV

I was practically bouncing out of my chair with excitement. Today, I would get a new friend! YEY! And they are coming from AMERICA! I am so excited, have I mentioned that? I mean America is so far away and even though they speak english I bet their culture is so different. I scowled at the clock. It was purposely moving slowly. Mocking me. 'HURRY UP!' I yelled inside my head.

FINALLY! The bell rang and I dashed out of the classroom before Miss Woods had finished talking. I made my way to Edward's car and waited impatiently for him to arrive. He had the keys and he wouldn't let me drive.

I saw a nest of bronze hair bobbing up and down in the sea of students making their escape. "EDWARD!" I yelled. His head popped up and he glared at me. Ooh someone has their knickers in a twist.

He got to the car and nearly ripped the door open. I cautiously got in, sensing that he needed space. The ride home was quiet but I couldn't help myself twitching in my seat.

"ALICE! Stop squirming! Jesus! What is the matter with you?" snapped my 'oh so kind and loving' brother.

"Nothing" I said, "I'm just excited about the exchange student coming this afternoon."

Wrong thing to say. Edward's eyes hardened and I was suddenly a little uncomfortable being in the car with him. Thankfully, I could see the drive up ahead. As soon as he parked the car I made a run for it.

Don't get me wrong, I know Edward would never hurt me. But ever since I entered the student exchange programme he has been rather testy. And today he has been unbelievable. At this rate he will end up scaring my new friend all the way back to America.

My mother's voice brought me out of my reverie when she told me it was time to go and pick up my new friend. I could feel the excitement threatening to bubble over. I managed to compose my over the top emotions and got into the car with a very sulky looking Edward.

I sighed. I really hope his mood improves. I don't want the exchange student to feel unwelcome. Who knows he may actually like him or her. We don't know yet. Isn't it exciting!!!

I gave a small giggle as we headed into the airport car park earning a bone chilling glare from Edward. I just grinned back at him not caring if he disapproved of this exchange. I had a good feeling about this.

**Well there is chapter one for you. Please give me any suggestions for improvement and whether you think I should continue this story. If I can get 5 reviews then I will consider writing the next chapter. It's not much to ask!!!**

**Thank you so much**

**Love Bella-books xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you for all your reviews they really made my day! I am really sorry to tell you that I may not update in a while as my GCSE exams start on tuesday and do not finish until the 11th of June. I will try to update but can make no promises. Well enough sad news here is the next chappie!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters. That pleasure belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath and looked out the airplane window onto the tarmac. Great. Rain and it looks cold. I sighed. It is really not any different from the weather back in Forks. At least I will have something familiar in this strange place.

"Ladies and Gentleman, This is the Captain speaking. I would like to Welcome you the the UK. They temperature outside is currently 10 degrees centigrade and the time is now 4:45 p.m. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and wish you a pleasant stay."

Yeah right. I sighed and took in a calming breath. I wouldn't say that I did not want to come be on this exchange programme because I do. It's just that I am extremely nervous and I have never been outside the USA before. I grabbed my bag from under my chair and made my way out of the plane.

I have no idea what to expect. All I know is that I am staying with the Cullen family. I think they have one son and one daughter. I really hope they are nice. I stood patiently by the luggage carousel waiting for my tiny suitcase to come round. Finally, after what seemed like forever I say the little black bag making its way towards me.

I slung it over my shoulder and made my way towards the exit. Suddenly, a terrifying thought hit me. I don't know what they look like. I don't even have a number to call if I can't find me. I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself but it wasn't working. I ran my fingers through my dyed blonde hair.

I stepped out into a massive, heavy crowd of families waiting for their loved ones and people from hotels waiting to pick up guests. I looked around me frantically for a family of four with children my age. I couldn't see anyone. I was starting to really panic. They crowds were clearing and I was getting worried that no one was here to pick me up.

"Miss Swan?" I heard someone call through the crowd. I turned and relief flooded through me. I found them.

XXX

**EPOV**

I stood next to my parents waiting in the jostling crowds for the person who is going to make my life a living hell for the next year. I glanced at my watch. It was 4:45. They should be coming through by now. I scowled at the mass of people coming through from customs.

I asked Dad what the students name was and he told me he only knew that the person's surname was Swan. What! We don't even know what this person looks like?! We don't even have a number to call if we can't find them.

I saw Alice jumping up and down on the spot trying to look over the heads of the crowd. When people started coming through from the flight from America she started shouting "SWAN?! SWAN?! MR OR MISS SWAN!"

I shook my head. How were we ever going to find them. The swarm of people started to thin out, making it easier to see the passengers. As soon as she saw a gap Alice rushed out screaming for a Swan. I scowled at the dissipating crowd, looking for an American looking person. Tan and tall with perfect teeth and bright blue eyes, with a cocky and confident personality. I found a girl with blonde hair and a little tan but she stood with her shoulders hunched over.

Finally, there were only two people left; an elderly looking couple and an average looking blonde. Weary from her screaming Alice sighed and with one last effort said "Miss Swan?"

The blonde turned, her chocolate eyes flooded with relief. They lit up and seemed to illuminate her face. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair. She was just as I expected, apart from those brown eyes. My scowl deepened when she opened her mouth and said, "Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. Are you the Cullen family?"

That voice! Although not strong that accent was infuriating! And her blonde hair! Why! Why does this have to happen to me? My parents smiled politely at her and introduced us. When they said my name she glanced at me with a smile on her face revealing her perfect teeth. I glared at her a watched her smile falter. I felt smug. I could make her feel unwelcome. Yes, I would make her life hell.

XXX

**APOV**

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan. Are you the Cullen family?" said the blonde girl.

I smiled. She was perfect. She was modest and beautiful. And she didn't seem to have a good sense of fashion which would allow me to take her SHOPPING! I really wanted to bounce up and give her a hug but I was afraid I would freak her out. I struggled to contain my overly friendly self and left my parents to introduce us.

"Hello Isabella, my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." said Carlisle gesturing to Esme who gave her a little wave, "And over here we have my daughter Alice and my son Edward. It is so nice to finally meet you. I hope you have a pleasant stay with us."

"Thank you" Isabella said.

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I launched myself at her and embraced her in a trademark 'Alice Cullen' hug. "Hi!" I squealed, "I'm Mary, but you can call me Alice."

She giggled. Her laugh was so sweet it made me smile even wider. " Hello Alice, I'm Isabella but you can call me Bella."

Oh that was such a nice name! I knew we were going to be the best of friends. I saw her eyes drift over to my moody brother and watched her smile falter. She quickly averted her eyes. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING! I cannot believe he is making her unwelcome here!

Carlisle offered to take her bags to the car. She thanked him and we were off. On the way to the car I pulled Edward aside as Bella went off with Esme.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I hissed at him, "Do you want to leave?! If you so much as say or do anything to hurt her I swear I will castrate you in the night!" His face paled at that, knowing I was serious. In other circumstances I would have found this funny but right now I was too furious. I pinched him hard on the arm and skipped off to find my new best friend.

XXX

**EPOV**

Boy Alice pinches hard! I grumbled to myself, rubbing my arm as I made my way to the car. I guess Alice was serious. I would be civil to the blonde bimbo when Alice was here, but god help her when she is alone with me. I chuckled evilly to myself, thinking up horrible ideas on how to push her buttons.

I am sure Emmett and Jasper will side with me on this. We all hate Americans as much as each other. They wouldn't betray me. We would have to meet up tomorrow to discuss this.

Once we got home, Alice and Esme dragged the girl up to Alice's room to help settle her in. I stopped off to my room and turned my music on as loud as I could, trying to block out the girlish giggles coming from next door.

After an hour the noise died down from Alice's room. My tummy started to growl signaling to me that it was time for dinner. I would not avoid the new girl in my own house. She would just have to avoid me.

XXX

**BPOV**

Alice and Esme were so kind. They brought me up to Alice's room and we talked about school and helped me unpack what little belongings I brought with me. When Alice saw my clothes her face looked shocked. She glared at my making me cringe and said "How can you wear such rubbish! These clothes hide you gorgeous figure. This will not do. On the weekend you and I are going shopping!!"

I looked at the floor ashamed. What was wrong with my clothes? I though indignantly. They were comfortable and that is all that mattered to me. I heard Esme chuckle and say "Now Alice dear, there is no need to scare the poor girl. It's alright dear, Alice just gets a little … excited when it comes to shopping. You could say she has problem."

At that I started laughing and Esme joined in. Alice glared at us for a minute then her face softened and she joined in. We talked and laughed for about an hour before Esme said we had better go downstairs and make dinner.

I offered to help but both Alice and Esme waved me off and told me to relax as I was a guest in their house. I couldn't help but feel guilty. After all they were kind enough to take me into their house for a year the least I could do was help out. I sighed as Alice dragged me out of the kitchen and into the living room.

I gasped. The living room was huge. There were three sofas all placed around a massive plasma television. There were also three inviting beanbags on the floor. Alice flopped down onto the sofa and started babbling about something. My jet lag was starting to catch up with me and I felt my eyelids beginning to droop.

I was awoken from my short slumber by a loud crash. I looked up startled to find myself alone in the living room with Edward. He sneered down at me and said "Having a little snooze are you girl? Making yourself quite at home I see. Well, If you don't mind you are sitting in my seat."

I was quite shocked. Why was he being so mean to me? What had I done to him? I felt tears begin to build in my eyes, but I fought them back. I got out of the chair, confused. Why did he say I was in his seat when there is plenty of space for him to be? I realized he was just being a full out jerk. I felt anger boiling up inside me. I wanted to hit him. Wring his neck.

Thankfully, before I could act on my violent impulses Alice called me into the kitchen. This was going to be a very long year if this continued. I don't know which side will win my violent side or my sensitive side. Judging by past experience of bullies, I am quite sure I will break down. I hope it doesn't come to that. I will need to work extra hard to build up my defenses. In the meantime I am just going to ignore that arrogant pig, even though my eyes keep drifting over to him.

XXX

**EPOV**

As I walked into the living room I saw the bimbo sleeping on the sofa. I scowled at her. She was making herself at home already. Weaving her way into ours lives. She was already a favourite with all of my family. I decided to wake her from her slumber. I dropped a dictionary onto the coffee table making her wake with a start.

I sneered down at her and told her to get out of me seat. I watched her and saw her face turn from confusion to hurt in an instance. Her eyes looked up at me as if I just told her that her parents died. I suddenly felt a surge of guilt. What?! Wait a minute I cannot feel guilty for making her feel bad. It was her! She was already manipulating my emotions so she could wrap me around her little finger.

Alice called her from the kitchen and she made her way out of the living room. Odd. I though to myself. I expected her to retaliate but she just walked away. I am going to have to try harder to make her cry.

All through dinner I was oddly disconcerted. I could not get rid of the guilt I felt for making her sad earlier in the living room. I tried to ignore her completely, but my eyes kept drifting back to her face as if she had some sort of magnetic field around her. I noticed that her shoulders were hunched protectively around her as if expecting rebuff at any moment. This made me feel even more guilty.

No! I would fight this feeling. That little slag is trying to make me crumble and that will NOT happen I will NOT allow it. I glared at her from across the table meeting her eyes. I was shocked by the fury I saw there, but mine was equal to hers. This was going to be difficult.

I left the dinner table at the soonest possible moment and hurried upstairs to my room. I got into bed and started to read my book. I looked at my watch 11:00. I should really get to sleep if I want to get up early for school. Just as I was drifting into unconsciousness I heard sobbing coming from the next room. I felt the undesirable urge to comfort this sobbing person. But I thought no more about it as the world went black.

**There you have it. I think I was a little weak towards the end of the chapter, but I did not know what to say. Please give me your opinions on this chapter and if you have any ideas as what should happen next. Thank you so much.**

**Love Bella-Books xxx **


End file.
